


University Blues

by cazmalfoy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While undercover as teacher and student, Ianto can't help but think Jack's taking his position of authority a little too seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	University Blues

When the door burst open Ianto Jones was the only person in the class who didn’t jump in surprise. Unlike his fellow students, he had been looking at the door for the past ten minutes, looking through the small pane of glass as he waited.

The members of the class turned and stared at the new comer in surprise. A few of them laughed when they saw his attire; he was wearing a light blue shirt, navy trousers and a long great coat. 

"If you could please take your seats," he indicated to the desks many people were currently sat on. When he spoke it was obvious the man was American, although trying to pin down a location wasn’t easy.

He received some incredulous looks from students until he placed the briefcase on the teacher’s desk and shrugged out of his coat, showing the class that he was wearing red braces over his shirt. It was only when he slid into the chair that students started to believe that he actually was a teacher.

Eventually the class settled into their seats and the teacher began his lesson, delving straight into Victorian history with an enthusiasm rarely seen and a slight penchant for the dramatic.

Essays were handed back to students and Ianto glared at the back of the teacher’s head when he discovered a large ‘D’ scrawled on the front.

As the class piled out of the classroom the teacher called his name and ordered him to stay where he was. Ianto scowled and folded his arms across his chest, slouching down in his seat sulkily as he waited for the last student to leave.

"I think you’re taking this whole thing far too seriously," Ianto commented the second the door was closed.

The teacher turned and grinned at him before sitting on his desk, folding his legs underneath him. "I always wanted to be a teacher. To have something to do with the shaping of young people’s minds."

Ianto laughed and rolled his eyes. "The thought of you shaping young people’s minds is terrifying, Jack."

Jack grinned and slid off the desk, bounding across the room and stopping in front of Ianto, leaning forward so his face was inches away from his lover’s. "Aren’t you having fun?"

"Of course I am," he drawled sarcastically. "I had so much fun at school the first time around, I’ve always wanted to do it again. How long do we have to keep this up?"

"Have Tosh and Owen managed to find out who the alien is?" Ianto shook his head. "Well, it’s really up to them. The sooner they figure that out, the sooner we can get back to Torchwood."

Ianto got to his feet, shoving his notebook into his backpack. "Now I know why I never went to university the first time around. Why couldn’t someone else have played the student?" he scowled.

Jack slid his arms around Ianto and nuzzled his neck. "Because you’re the youngest and you look like you fit in." They kissed softly and Jack’s hands slid down Ianto's back to cup his arse, pressing their bodies together. "You should go," he whispered, not making any attempt to move.

"Yeah," Ianto replied, not moving out of Jack’s embrace. "I have another lecture in twenty minutes."

They remained where they were for a few more moments until Ianto kissed Jack once more and stepped back. "I really do have to go, if you don’t want me to blow my cover."

When he reached the door he paused and looked back at Jack who had turned back to his desk and was busying himself by emptying his briefcase. "See you later," he smirked for a second and added, "Professor Harkness."


End file.
